


The Stupidest Boyfriend Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bullying, Don't copy to another site, Draco takes care of Harry, Flashbacks, Harry Potter Being an Idiot, I forgot to mention tjat, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Muggle AU, Nicknames, No.11 Stitches, Oops, Stitches, Whumptober 2019, no.11, they are muggles, they deserve each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Harry gets into a fight and hides the evidence from Draco, but in doing so only hurts himself more. Draco finds out and saves his stupid boyfriend from himself.





	The Stupidest Boyfriend Of Them All

“Oi, Potter! Heard you’re living alone now, what, did you finally get tired of being reminded that you’re worthless?”

Harry kept walking to his next class. It was true enough, what Polkiss had said, Harry had moved out that summer, as soon as he turned sixteen with the money he had been saving up for years. His apartment was old and small, but it was worth it, to finally be away from the Dursleys. Draco had supported him all the way.

“How’d you get the money, huh? Bet you worked on Malfoy really hard to get enough, bet you were a little whore for him.”

Harry tensed because that was absolutely not true. He kept walking though, he had promised Draco to stop getting into as many fights, if only because he always got this little sad look on his face whenever he saw Harry injured. Draco probably did it on purpose, just to make him feel guilty. As long as they didn’t say anything more about his boyfriend, he’d be able to hold himself back -

“It’s the only way he’d be able to get any, isn’t it? The posh prick. Maybe he whored himself out to you? Gave you money just so you’d have sex with him. How many others do you think he’s whored himself out to, huh? Come on Potter, no need to be shy.”

He saw red, how dare Polkiss insult Draco? They hadn’t even had sex, Draco knew that Harry wasn’t ready, might never be ready after what had happened. Polkiss knew  _ nothing _ about Draco. 

As long as he didn’t get injured, Draco would never know. He could take Polkiss easily.

He didn’t count on Polkiss having back up hidden round the corner.

By the time they were broken up, Harry was on the floor, panting, rage still flowing through his body like the ocean in the middle of a storm. There was no way that Draco wouldn’t be able to tell he’d been in a fight.

On the upside, however, he didn’t get in trouble. It was clear to the teacher that found them that he had no chance against the five bullies so he was sent to the school nurse whilst she marched them in the opposite direction.

Once Harry arrived and was told he had to have stitches for the gash on his face, he knew he was fucked. Oh, he didn’t care about the pain, he was used to that, but Draco would get that little sad look on his face again and it would be Harry’s fault. There was no way he would be able to escape this one, Draco came over to his apartment every night to spend time with him as they went to different schools. Unless, maybe? He didn’t  _ want  _ to lie to Draco, but if it stopped him from being sad?

_ Hey babe, change of plans for the next week or so. I’ve just been told I’ve got chickenpox by the school nurse and I know you’ve never had it before. Don’t want you to get it, it’s supposed to be highly contagious or something. So you can’t come over for a while :((( _

He sent the text, his stitches were supposed to come out after around five days if he was lucky, so he told his boyfriend a week just in case. His battered phone pinged after less than a minute with a worried response from Draco.

_ That sucks Har :(( Are you sure you don’t want some company? I don’t mind getting chickenpox with you - there are worse things than being holed up together for a week…  _

Harry grinned, he was so lucky to have Draco.

_ I wish. Don’t want you to have to experience this though, it really does suck. We can still text and call, I doubt it’s that contagious. _

_ Video call now? _

_ I don’t want you to see me like this babe, I’m a right sight. _

_ Impossible. You are utter perfection. Even when you are all spotty. <3 _

Harry blushed despite himself, Draco did this all the time, never once letting Harry put himself down. It was ridiculous, completely ridiculous and he would never admit how warm it made him feel. 

He had arrived at home now and opened the door to his apartment. As much as he loved living away from the Dursleys, he did not look forward to being isolated in this tiny place for up to a week. He never did well alone, but after having Draco for so long, he doubted he’d be able to go a week without seeing him without falling into one of his episodes. Draco probably knew it too.

_ Dracoooo... <333 _

_ It’s true Har. And you know that I’ll still be here the whole time right? You can text or call whenever you like. _

Scratch that. Draco definitely knew.

* * *

It had been three days. Three whole days and he was already going out of his mind. He had called his school the day after the fight with the same excuse he had told Draco just in case, but after pacing his apartment for hours upon hours, he couldn’t help the traitorous thought that asked if it was worth it. He would not be okay by the end of the week - whether it was a small cupboard or a tiny house, it didn’t change the fact that he was trapped, alone. Hell, he wasn’t okay now. Tears threatened to spill but he knew that as long as he could stop Draco from being sad it was worth it. Of course, he could text Draco, but he didn’t want Draco to think that he was  _ weak,  _ he could deal with a few days alone, had done so for years.

Still, it didn’t take long for his resolve to crumble. He needed to speak to Draco.

_ Hey babe, how were classes today? _

_ Hey :) They were alright. I’m missing you though, how are you? _

_ I’m fine, just itchy. _

_ Liar. _

_ I hate you. _

_ Liar. _

_ Fine! I miss you too and I love you. _

_ That’s better, love you too <333 _

_ <333 _

They talked for hours until Draco had to go to bed as he had school the next day.

Harry didn’t sleep that night.

* * *

Draco was starting to get very worried about his boyfriend. After talking for hours the night before, Draco had laid down on his bed and tried to sleep but was unable to, something in him just knowing that Harry wasn’t okay.

They had been incredibly attuned to one another ever since they had met and it had only gotten stronger as they got closer. He knew that Harry would probably already be feeling like he was back at the Dursleys, something that Draco had promised him he would never feel again.

He would go straight over to Harry’s apartment but knew that if he caught chickenpox, his boyfriend would feel endlessly guilty about it. It would only worsen Harry’s mood in the end. This week couldn’t pass soon enough.

He didn’t know what to do. It made him want to cry.

The next day, after sitting through what seemed like an endless amount of classes, he decided to take a walk to clear his head. It was something that he and Harry used to do when they were younger, to keep Harry away from the Dursleys, even if back then Draco hadn’t known the extent of what they had done. Sometimes he suspected he still didn’t know everything. Still, maybe with a clearer head, he’d be able to think of a solution to their current problem.

“Malfoy!”

It was Polkiss. Great. The bully from Harry’s school.

He kept walking.

“Oi! How’s your boyfriend?” 

Now he was confused, why did the idiot care about how Harry was managing his chickenpox?

“He’s fine.”

Dammit, now he had interacted.

“Really? I doubt that, I heard he had to have stitches after we taught him his lesson.”

“What do you mean?” Draco was confused, chickenpox did not equal stitches.

“Oh, you mean he didn’t tell you? Isn’t that cute. We were talking about the whore that he was, that you both were when he attacked us. Didn’t take any blame though, the prick.”

Suddenly, everything was clear, of course, his stupid, self-sacrificing boyfriend had done this. It was no secret that Draco hated it when Harry got hurt, no matter how many times it happened. Harry had tried to hide his hurt from him but had only managed to hurt himself more in the process. His boyfriend had been unnecessarily alone with his thoughts for four days now, just to try and stop Draco from being sad.

What an idiot.

Polkiss’s laughter followed him as he raced towards Harry’s apartment. 

It was his turn to save Harry.

* * *

Harry had been sitting in the corner of the room, head in his hands, rocking softly, when he heard a knock on the door. There was only one day left before he could go to see if his stitches could be removed, then he could see Draco and everything would be okay again.

He ignored the knock on the door, for all the other person knew, he was out somewhere. Except he couldn’t get out, wasn’t able to leave the house. He was trapped again. Trapped. Was he in his cupboard again? Had he been bad again? Why was he locked away?

He curled in on himself more, eyes clenched shut. There was another knock. The Dursley’s must have visitors. He’d have to stay hidden away in his cupboard, wasn’t allowed to make a sound.

He heard the door open. Footsteps came towards him. That was strange. People weren’t allowed to see him because he was a freak, an abomination. There was someone in front of him now, speaking softly, what were they saying? Why were they speaking to him? No one spoke to 

him that gently, he didn’t deserve it.

“Harry, you got out, remember? You don’t live with them anymore, you live in an apartment. It’s Draco, do you remember me, Har? You’re not alone, okay?”

He remembered a Draco. Beautiful blond hair and pale skin. Gentle hands. He trusted Draco, he knew that. 

He opened eyes, lifting his head just enough to see the person crouching in front of him, concern in their eyes. As he did so he saw the room around him, his cupboard wasn’t this big, was barely big enough for him, never mind two people and some furniture.

“There we go Har, you’re doing great. I love you so much, okay?”

Harry’s hand broke free from the prison he had trapped himself in, reaching out to the man in front of him, the man who claimed to love him, but he didn’t deserve love, did he? 

But as he touched the pale cheek, a hand went up to cover his, holding him there so gently and he remembered everything. This was Draco. Of course, it was. Draco loved him. He loved Draco. 

Draco who should definitely not be here.

“Chickenpox.” He croaked out, voice hoarse from a combination of disuse and emotion. 

“I know what happened with Polkiss Harry, I’m not angry. I’m just here for you, okay? You’re not alone anymore.”

At that, Harry couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He threw himself into his boyfriend’s waiting arms, wrapping his own arms around Draco’s waist. A hand tangled in his hair whilst another held him steady at the small of his back, comforting him as Harry basked in the feeling of safety for the first time in days.

“Draco.”

“Yeah, Har, it’s me.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one more now that I rewrote it. I'm still a couple of days behind, but at least I've caught up a little.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Oh! And I keep forgetting to add a link to my Tumblr, so if you want to chat come talk to me [here.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter)


End file.
